


Pulp Fiction

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and paper have a love/hate sort of relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulp Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #14 **Paper**. I'm _reallyreallyreally_ excited about my title. No, really. :D Ask me how.

Neal and paper have a love/hate sort of relationship.

He can craft it, make it dance. Spin, weave, press and fashion until it's anything. Can get him everything.

So yes, there is love. And hate.

Hand-made birthday cards (that Peter thinks are store-bought)? Love.

Mortgage fraud? Hate.

Signing the contract with the FBI to get him out of that ~~fuc~~ damn prison? Love.

Bonds that got him into this mess? Hate.

And now there's another check on that list.

Because for all he can make it dance, he can't make paper tell the truth of pardon papers he didn’t forge.


End file.
